


Hurt/Comfort

by amazonstorm



Series: The Fire Emblem Fates Husband Chronicles [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin feels like she doesn't belong, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hoshido nobles have loose tongues, Hurt Corrin, Hurt/Comfort, Ryouma doesn't care, Ryouma is a good husband, Soothing Ryouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouma comforts Corrin after nasty whispers from the nobility of Hoshido brings her to tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt/Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I always figured that marrying Ryouma and becoming Queen of Hoshido would not come without its problems. Luckily, Corrin has such a loving, caring husband to help guide her.

Ever since he had promised his heart and hand to Corrin, all Ryouma wanted to do was keep her safe, to protect her from all that could harm her. He had married her knowing full well that the nobility (and a good chunk of the country) would talk and not approve. He didn’t care about what they said, as long as they weren’t so blatant and disrespected his bride to be (and their future Queen) when he was in earshot.  All he cared about, besides the good of Hoshido, was his wife’s happiness.

 

 

So, one can imagine just how concerned he was when he decided to visit Corrin in her private quarters in Castle Shirasagi and found her in tears.

 

 

“Corrin?” He slid open the door only to find her kimono-clad figure curled up on her futon, her body shaking with sobs.  “What’s the matter?"

 

 

“Ryouma?” Corrin lifted her head, her messy white hair all over her head and her eyes swollen and puffy from her sobbing.  “Don’t come in here! I…I don’t want you to see me like this."

 

 

“What’s wrong, my love?” He refused such a request. His wife was in pain. He had to do something, anything, to make it go away.  “Why are you crying?"

 

 

“It’s nothing,” she lied.  

 

 

The Crown Prince refused to listen to such things and stepped into her room, sliding the door shut behind him.  He padded over to her futon and knelt beside her, stroking her hair with a calloused, yet gentle, hand.  “Talk to me, my love. Tell me what’s wrong and I will do whatever I can to make it better."

 

 

“I should have stayed in Nohr,” she murmured. “I don’t belong here in Hoshido."

 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Hoshido is your home. You chose to come back. You chose to give me your hand in marriage and your heart. You belong here, in this castle, as much as the rest of us.” He smiled warmly, but then his brow furrowed. “What brought this on? Have you been having trouble relearning the customs?”

 

 

“Well, yes, but it’s not just that…it’s…what the nobles have been saying about me."

 

 

His nostrils flared and there was a sharp intake of breath. 

 

 

“They say that I am a bastard princess..that I am unfit to be Queen, unfit for their king to marry…that I should have stayed in Nohr and that they will never accept me here. I have no place here, Ryouma…"

 

 

It took every single ounce of his self control not to go to his room, take up his sword and execute the offending noble members on the spot. How dare they say such hurtful, hateful things to his wife, especially when it was clear that out of all of them, she had suffered the most in the war! Corrin had come home to Hoshido, but she still considered the royal family of Nohr her family. The war had almost torn her apart emotionally and she was only now beginning to heal.

 

 

“Do not listen to such foolish people, Corrin. You are my beloved wife and my precious future Queen. You belong here. If you truly did not belong here, I would never have given my heart to you so willingly.” He continued to stroke her hair. “Dry those tears."

 

 

“Do you mean that?"

 

 

“With my whole heart.” He smiled warmly at her, leaning down to kiss those tears away.  “No more tears now. I am here."

 

 

She looked up at him with love in her eyes instead of pain. The sight warmed him and he decided to put her fears aside some more. “My love, you must know, all I care about besides the good of our country, is your happiness. I don’t put any stock in what gossipy nobles say."

 

 

“Of course you don’t," she murmured.  “You are the King. No noble would DARE speak ill of you for fear of your wrath. Me, I have no such protections.” 

 

 

“No, but you will.” He kissed her forehead. “I promise."


End file.
